Unexpected Meeting with Love
by Saxzer
Summary: Meet Vanitas Nightshade. The main article writer in the XIII's Magazine. He was been invited to a party by Roxas and Ventus where he meets the young man he never expected to meet for the first time in his entire life. How would this turn out ? I'm back from being hiatus in the fanfiction world. VanoRa and RokuVen pairings.


_VanoRa Fanfic_

**A/N: Sora is such an OOC so is Vani. BTW Vani's the main character if you ask. My English is kinda bad. Deal with it and don't read if you're going to critic the grammar so hard because of my poor English. **

"_**Unexpected Meeting with Love"**_

"What the actual fuck?" a black spiky-haired guy nibbling the tip of his pen, trying to figure out the words on the little piece of paper stuck in his desk. The raven-guy; Vanitas Nightshade.

"_The Essence of having a relationship"_

Staring at the paper for 3-straight hours, he couldn't get what the phrase is trying to say. His temper of understanding things is already at the limit. "Fuck this!" as he threw the crumpled the note throwing it to the near trash can.

Being busy scratching and cursing himself for not understanding the phrase, he didn't notice that there was someone entered his workroom. The screeching sound of the door can be heard appearing a blonde-spiky more spikier than his wearing a greyish-white jacket with a black and white checkered linings, a black vest with a cross insignia paired with a beige colored loose pants.

"I see you're having troubles in understanding what boss Xemnas wants for our new article, Vanitas" he said sweatdrop seeing his face which is priceless to see. Vanitas, was pissed off as he thrown the trash can onto his blonde co-worker; Roxas Blake.

"Get the fuck out Roxas! You ain't helping" Vani said still throwing some of his crumpled paper stack in his desk. The blonde dodged his attack making the trash can fell with all of the papers inside. He sighed, picking up to put it away in the trash again.

"Just because you are now in a status of "In a Relationship" doesn't mean you can boss me around. Bitch! I ain't fucking jealous!" he added closing his hands. Roxas was kinda offended.

"Ahh.. I forgot. Hey do you wan't to come to a party? Me and Ven were invited and they said to tag some friends too. Wanna come?" he said giving a small invitation card to Vanitas. He grabbed the card and read the contents. As he saw the words foods, his eyes was gotten big and sparkly and drooling all over his mouth. From the looks of him, he definitely wants to come so he asked Vanitas to get ready in 10 minutes. The raven boy didn't waste time and hurriedly washed his hands, styled his hair properly and changed his attire.

"Wow…That was quick?" he said and was surprised for changing so quickly.

"Shut up blondy! I will not wait for the free food. Come on and let's go to the party!" he said shadow-boxing as they walk.

"We still need to wait for Ventus you know." Roxas added shouting at his raven friend. Vanitas pouted and quietly walk towards the parking lot where his car is since Roxas was still underage to have a car. Allowing his friend to go first and him last. They drove their way to Ventus' school to get him and go to the said party.

_After an hour…_

"Hmmmm… Roxy sure is late…" a certain blonde said with the same face and hair as Roxas but the different style of outfit and he has 3 piercings on his left ear. He wears a green shirt along with a red-knitted scarf around his neck a very weird heart necklace along with his tight black pants. He was waiting for Roxas to pick him up and go to the party.

"Ven~" he heard a familiar voice since they have the same and saw Roxas. He was delighted and wave his hand. But unknown to him, he didn't realize that Vanitas was tagging along in the party.

"What? What do you mean Vani's coming along with us?" he said clinging in his boyfriend's shoulder while he death glared at the raven boy. It was out of the blue proposition of Roxas to Vanitas to stop him from destroying his workspace because of their boss's stupid idea of an article.

"Ohh would you just shut the fuck up, Ven. Besides… I'm only going because of the food. I don't give a damn shit about your Roxy-poo, okay?" as he yawn getting tired of hearing Ventus Tempest's voice.

"No! I don't believe you since we were in high school you always steal everything that I like. I'm not falling for the same tricks again." Ven added with his eyes fired up and ready to fight Vanitas mentally. He just shrugged the idea and asked Roxas to tell his boyfriend to shut up or he wouldn't take Ventus along.

"Now don't you do that, Vani." Roxas shouted, he then calm his self and clings at the blonde to trust him cause he will never do anything to betray Ventus. The blonde blushed and hugged him tightly as Vanitas tries to vomit from seeing such a scene.

*Ahem* "Uhmm… Are we going or not? Come on! I'm freaking hungry!" as he touch his belly growling from hunger. The two lovers agreed but still keeping an eye on the poor raven boy. _Love…This is why I hate having one. _

_This article Xemnas made. He better give me a proper pay for this. I'm using those two for the article. _As he said in his mind and eyeing on those lovers snuggling and doing lovey-dovey scenes in the back of the car. Roxas just read his mind and don't even make them to be a part of the article that he's going to make. "Tch! Fuck you Roxas."

"Can you please not?" he pleaded as he tries to calm himself and focus in driving. Ventus showed his tongue at Vanitas saying that he's just jealous because he doesn't have one that he could call a "partner".

The raven boy just scratched his head and continued driving. A few minutes… they've finally arrived at the destination. The gate was taller than a normal human being with sculptures of Greek Gods and Goddesses. Just goes to show that the owner of the mansion was a History lover. The gate has a security alert since there's a party no one can enter unless they show the invitation to the gate sensor. Roxas handed the invitation to Vani and he put it to the sensor.

The gate read the invitation and opened the door. The car went in and parked to the nearest empty space in the garden. Vani put his hood on because he doesn't really want any special attention. The two blondes sweatdropped in unison as they saw their raven friend still the same as they were in college.

Still the same I-don't-want-people-to-recognize-me aura, he was still shutting himself in the world because of his weird hobbies like writing M-rated stories, drawing and watching pornography. But still, Vanitas was the best and I mean the most intelligent and most talented student in their college years. They went to the said destination and saw many people wearing elegant clothes with expensive accessories. Well the two blondes were okay since they wear clothes properly except for Vanitas of course.

"Are you sure you're okay with just wearing that? I have another set of clothes in your compartment in order for you to be not "out of place".

"I don't give a fuck about what others think of what I wear. So if you need me, I'll be in the food section. You two lovers have fun and I'm going to have some fun myself with the foods. Now… If you'll excuse me." He waved his hand and left the two blondes in the scene.

Roxas was starting to worry about Vanitas for this is the first party that he went in his entire life. Ventus saw his boyfriend's expression. He held his hands cheering him up. The blonde smirks and pinch Ven's cheeks thanking him for coming along with him in the party. A few minutes, a mysterious young man came in their direction.

"Excuse me, do you happen to be Roxas from the XIII's Magazine?" the mysterious young man said. The two turn around and was now amazed. Words could not explain how much they were surprised to see such a face. Roxas just nodded without saying anything.

"Uwaaah! So you really did come to my party. Does this mean _Void_ is also here?" he added as he tries to search for Void which is in fact Vanitas' Pen name for the Magazine. Ventus' jaw was wide open and couldn't close it because of amusement. The mysterious young man left the two, hurriedly finding Vanitas.

In the meantime… at Vanitas side. He was already drooling just by looking at the extravagant food. He was definitely and definitely hungry and wanted to devour all the food that he can find. The waiter saw him and handed him a plate. Vani calmed himself, grabbed the fork and thank him for the plate.

"Now come to me, my beautiful food beauties. My stomach is already in love with all of your beautiful food. Food is my porn and addiction" he said smirking clasping the tong as he get one food at a time.

He took a bite, and was deliberately melts. The food was delicious and no words can explain his happiness. He then took another bite from the other cuisine, the same expression like the first. Vanitas was definitely in heaven, imagining himself in a cloud full of foods that have not tasted yet.

He was quietly eating when someone poked him in the back.

"Fuck off Roxy! I'm trying to eat" he said but he was poked again. "I said I'm still eating, go and do some lovey-dovey with Ven Ven." He added and continued, he was been poked three times. He was now pissed off and wiped the stain off his mouth and turn to nag the person from poking him.

"I told you to fuck off didn't I-" he couldn't continue when he saw the young man with the same hair spike style as him but brunette hair color. Shorter than him, blue eyes while Vanitas has golden-eyes.

Vanitas was offended and shouted at his doppelganger still with his hood-on. He was kinda confuse and didn't know what to do. Still shouting at the impersonator with the all the attention all over them. Roxas and Ventus went to Vani's place, as they try to calm him.

"Vani… you're now having too much attention. Just calm down." Struggling him to calm his friend along with Ventus. "Vani… you're going way too far. Let's go home."

"What the fuck is this shit, guys! Why is there a person that looks like me!? Is this some kind of a joke!? I ain't laughing! Just who the fuck are you!" as he struggles from the blondes' clutches, his hood went off showing his face to the public.

The people were shocked as they saw another one with the same face as the brunette guy. People were now buzzing and making a hunch if they were relatives or something.

_Who the hell is this kid and why does he terribly looks like me?_

"Very nice to meet you Void. I'm Sora Light, I'm the one who invited you to my party. At last… I've finally meet the person that will be by my side forever." The brunette, Sora said smiling at the raven boy.

"The person that will be by my side forever!?" the three friends said in unison but Vanitas was the more shocked one.

_Person that will be by my side forever… This is bullshit! How could this guy be my partner?_

_The End._

A/N: This is definitely not finished. I'll make the sequel when I can definitely make the ending. I already knew what's going to happen but only the ending is not. So help me guys if you want to know what will definitely happen to Vanitas and Sora's love affair. For now… I wanna read what will you think about this story. Negative comments are okay but not too harsh cause you're going to make me cry . T^T


End file.
